I'm Yours
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Castiel is bored. His mind is wandering and he's itching to do something. Good thing Dean is always there to keep him entertained. Warnings: M/M, edging, good old foul-mouthedness. Slightly OOC, but not too terribly.


**Helloooooo lovelies.**

 **I've been up finishing 'No Words' and starting 'No Regrets', the sequel. In between, I literally threw together this little gem after I started No Regrets. Don't know how, don't know why but here you go.**

 **Put in for an invite to AO3 so hopefully I'll be there soon as well. Mostly reposting some of these, but yeah, will likely do one just for them, too.**

 **Anyhow, here's more sex. Involves torture (the sexy kind), foulmouthery, and something you kids call edging...yeah, something new I'm playing with (not really because I'm without balls and stuff so yeah).**

* * *

Castiel was bored.

Never in his many milinia of life had he ever experienced it, but the more time he spent on Earth, he discovered new things. Many were good, but boredom was not one of them.

He let out a sigh and drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. Dean was sitting at the table on his laptop, looking up some information on a woman who was murdered Castiel forgot how many years ago while Sam was out and about questioning the locals and probably doing something more interesting than Castiel was at the moment.

His stomach growled and he hoped Sam would think to stop and pick up some food before he came home from his interesting day, but he didn't hold his breath on it. He let out another long sigh and shifted in his seat. Dean finally looked up.

"Is something on your mind, Cas?"

Castiel shook his head, staring at a strange stain on the floor. It could be a number of things, but it looked like body fluids. If Castiel were still an angel, he could tell, but the mystery of the stain was to remain just that- a mystery. He shifted again as Dean returned to his laptop, writing something down and clicking on something.  
Castiel tried to distract himself, but he settled for watching Dean. It was something he had done for many years, but ever since he fell and came clean to Dean about his feelings for him, gaining a bit of resentment, then apologies, then raucous love-making and reassurance that the aforementioned feelings were, in fact, shared by the hunter, he looked at Dean differently.

He studied the curve of his shoulders more closely. They were sharp with muscle tone, coming to a peak at the base of his neck, where the vein that stuck out when he was strained ended- like it was doing now as Dean leaned forward and reached for his glass of whiskey. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Castiel had to do the same to keep himself from letting out a desperate sound that would surely give him away.

God...he needed to find something to do.

He stood up and walked over to his duffle bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go for a run."

Dean quirked his brow. "Now? It's the middle of the day...and July. You'll have a heat stroke."

"I'll take that thing you wear on your back with water in it."

"So adding ten pounds of water to your back will help? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm bored," he mumbled.

Dean leaned in. "What?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I said I'm bored, so I'm just gonna go for a run around the block. Get my blood pumping."

Dean sat back in his seat. "Well, if you're not back in an hour, I'm gonna assume you're dead."

"Ok," Castiel walked toward the bathroom to change. When he exited, he was faced with Dean standing in the door frame.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, giving him an amused look. Dean slowly backed him against the wall and leaned over him on one hand.

"Entertaining you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You're busy with a case, Dean, I can entertain myself."

"That's no fun," Dean rested his hand on Castiel's hip, squeezing gently. "Sam just texted me...won't be back for a couple hours."

Castiel swallowed and nodded. "Really?"

"Mmhm," Dean made the noise in his throat while moving his hand around to cup Castiel over his running shorts. Castiel let out a soft breath. "Plenty of time for entertaining my favorite angel."

"Not an angel, remember?"

"You're mine," Dean squeezed gently. Castiel fought the whiny noise, but it won. Dean leaned in close, but didn't kiss him. He ran his lips over the stubble on his jaw and sent shivers down Castiel's spine.

"Say it," he punctuated with a kiss to the rapid pulse on Castiel's throat.

"Yours," he said breathlessly. Dean squeezed again, causing Castiel to lean his head back against the wall, eyes sliding closed. Well...not bored anymore, he thought. Dean stepped back and started unbuttoning his fed suit.

"Man, you look so good in my clothes, you know that?" he looked Castiel up and down. It was true, Castiel had an affinity for borrowing Dean's clothes- not because he didn't have any of his own, but because they were Dean's. They smelled like him and sometimes when Dean was gone it was nice. Dean never asked for them back and now he knew why.

"Let me guess," Castiel gave him a crooked smile, "they would look better on the floor?"

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling him to the bed. He sat up on his knees in a wife beater with his slacks unbuttoned.

"I'm I that predictable?"

"It's your go-to hint for me to get naked, Dean," Castiel slid his t-shirt off and Dean surprised him by slamming his hands back onto the mattress and straddling him.

"I ever do that before?"

Castiel's blue eyes flickered. "No, I don't think so."

"You like it?"

"Very much," Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean, finally, and struggled against his grip, but Dean was rather strong. Had he been an angel, he could have easily flipped them, but Dean had the upper hand on this one. Castiel decided he would just have to work out more. He did run every day, but that didn't do much for strenght, just endurance-

"You're wandering on me, I can tell," Dean leaned down and started kissing Castiel's neck. "What were you thinking about?"

"How I need to work out more," Castiel squeezed Dean's fingers, but Dean tightened his grip.

"I'm lying on top of you and you're still bored?" Dean looked up, feigning anger. "I'll just have to go then," he moved to get up, but Castiel grabbed his arm.

"No, sir," he growled and pulled him back on top of him.

"Sir? I like it," Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean picked back up at his neck and moved slowly down his chest.

"I don't think you need to work out more, you know?" Dean said against his skin, causing goosebumps over Castiel's body. Dean took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Shit, Dean," Castiel gripped his hair.

"I mean, you do too much more you'll be all 'roidy and gross," Dean moved down a little lower. "You got just the right amount of abs that it doesn't look fake."

"What the fuck are you doing, Dean?"

"Feeding your wandering thoughts," Dean glanced up and smiled.

"You're torturing me."

Something came over Dean's face akin to surprise. "You know...I wasn't, but that sounds more entertaining."

"Dean, I swear to-" he was cut off by his own moan as Dean reached into his shorts and squeezed his balls. Not hard, but enough to be painfully pleasurable.

"So what are you thinking about now?" Dean leaned up, hovering over him inches from his dropped jaw.

"You son of a bitch-"

Dean squeezed a little harder, making Castiel thrust upward into nothing. "I could do this all night, angel."

Castiel opened his eyes, dilated and glassy and Dean just wanted to kiss his face off, but he held his ground, hand firm. He did, however, let his forefinger free. He reached down and gently rubbed against Castiel's ass, making him shiver and thrust again.

"Dean, please," he begged.

"I've hardly started, Cas, I think it would be a disservice to skip ahead," he smiled and pulled Castiel's shorts down the rest of the way. Castiel's cock sprang from his boxer briefs and Dean took the tip into his mouth, squeezing gently on Castiel's balls again. Castiel groaned and reached down to bury his fingers in Dean's hair.

"That should shut you up for a second," Castiel growled. Dean hummed and swiftly took the whole thing into his throat, catching Castiel off guard and made him silently wish that Dean would keep talking. This could literally- in his experience- go on for hours. He suddenly missed boredom.

Dean finally released Castiel's balls and pulled the man's legs up to bend, planting his feet on the bed. Dean popped off and reached into his pants pocket to retrieve a small bottle.

"You knew..."

"You said bored, Cas," Dean shrugged his shoulders- those thick fucking shoulders- and popped the lid open. "You know me by now. That means I get to fuck your brains out."

"I don't remember agreeing to the torture," he watched Dean lie back down between his legs.

"You love it," Dean smiled and kissed the inside of Castiel's thigh while sliding a finger into him. Castiel hissed and withdrew a little at the intrusion but the familiarity returned and he slid his fingers back into to Dean's hair, scraping his nails against the man's scalp. Dean groaned around his cock.

"Fuck, Dean, you gotta stop or-"

"You gonna cum?" Dean let him go, looking up at him with his lips red and shining. "Go ahead...cum."

Dean returned to sucking, putting more into it. Castiel felt it coming and his fingers tightened in Dean's hair then-

He felt Dean's hand grip his balls again- hard. The impending orgasm, so so close, retreated.

"Fuck," Castiel cursed and Dean looked back up at him.

"What? I thought you were cumming."

The glint in Dean's eye made Castiel almost furious. "You fucker."

"I did nothing, you said you were cumming."

"Damnit, Dean," he felt his cock aching for release. Dean sucked Castiel's cock back into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue and causing Castiel to thrust into his throat. Dean let it happen, let him grip his hair again, added another finger beside his other in Castiel's ass. Castiel's moans were tighter, his cock beginning to twitch and Dean, knowing the former angel's anatomy too well, reached up and gripped his balls again.

"What the fuck, Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently. "Are you not being entertained?"

"I'd be more entertained if I was cumming down your throat right now," he growled, his forehead now sweaty. Dean pulled out and sat up, flipping the man onto his stomach with a strength that made Castiel throb again, his aching balls dragging the sheets and making him groan. Dean hovered over him and returned his fingers, three this time.

"Just think, though, Cas," he said in his ear. "You never know when you're actually gonna get it...I could just get up right now and let you suffer or I could jerk you off and you'd be cumming in a second...isn't the mystery interesting?"

Castiel heard Dean's slacks slipping down his hips, belt clanging against itself. Castiel felt dizzy and sensitive, the feel of the sheets against his cock a little too much and not enough. Dean pulled him back into a sitting position on his lap, clothed chest pressed against Castiel's sweaty back. He ran his fingers up Castiel's thigh and ghosted over his balls and shaft. Castiel rolled his hips, feeling Dean's bare cock slip against his ass.

"You can feel it right there on the edge, can't you? Like a bad itch?"

"Dean," he reached back and gripped Dean's bare hip.

"You're desperate for it," he ran his fingers up Castiel's chest and wrapped his hand loosely around his neck to feel the rapid beat of his pulse. "And the fun part is that you like when I draw it out and make you beg for it."

"Dean, please," he choked, squeezing Dean's thigh. "Please just fuck me."

"But do I want to?" Dean asked, his breathlessness giving him away. "Then we'd be back to the beginning, you sitting there bored and me unable to concentrate on that stupid computer cuz all I can think about is bending you over and making you scream."

"Do it," Castiel rolled back against Dean's cock, making the hunter groan deep in his chest. Dean raised him up and sat him down, his ass wet and stretched enough that Dean slid in with ease. Castiel arched and moaned, rolling his hips and practically fucking himself.

"This doesn't change anything, you know," his slid his hand that wasn't on Castiel's throat down his thigh. "I can still do this."

As Castiel's body pulled tight, Dean gripped his balls again, staving off the orgasm that had been denied twice- now three times. Castiel let out a groan of painfully pleasurable frustration and reached up to grip Dean's hair, half determined to yank it out.

Dean continued lazy thrusts, gently tightening his grip on Castiel's throat and cutting off a little air. Castiel was already dizzy from the blood rushing from his brain that he felt like Dean was the only thing holding him up.

"Dean, please," he begged again.

"You wanna cum, Cas?"

"God, yes, please," he said with thin breath. Dean's hold on him was steady now.

"Then say it one more time."

Castiel's mind was so clouded he had no clue what he meant. "Say what, Dean?"

"Say you're mine," he punctuated with a deep thrust that hit Castiel right where it should.

"I'm yours," he groaned, gripping Dean's hair tighter. "I've always been yours."

Dean moved his hand from Castiel's thigh to wrap around his cock and let go, thrusting with no rhyme or rhythm to it, stroking Castiel. Castiel buried his fingers deep in Dean's hair and came hard, shaking with relief and feeling Dean give a few good deep thrusts before he came as well. Castiel swore his vision blurred momentarily, unaware of when or how Dean had lay him down and curled up next to him, running his hands through Castiel's sweaty hair.

"What...the fuck," Castiel finally spoke, finding his voice in the haze.

"Edging."

He slowly turned his head toward Dean. "I'm sorry?"

"What I was doing, it's called edging...I wasn't really researching a case over there," he nodded toward the computer. "I should probably go clear my browser history before Sam gets back."

Castiel gave a weak laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "It was...amazing."

"I've tried it on myself a couple times, but I'm impatient, so I only lasted once, but you...damn, three times without breaking my face. You have willpower."

"I waited years for you, didn't I?" he said, the words slipping out quickly from his mouth before he could stop them. He looked over at Dean, who looked thoughtful.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Dean kissed him gently, something Castiel wasn't really accustomed to. It had care behind it. Not that Dean didn't care about Castiel, of course, but when they kissed it was usually when they were having sex... before and after there wasn't much there. Castiel's heart picked back up as Dean pulled away slowly and lay his head down on the pillow next to Castiel's.

"I've always been yours, too."

They still had an hour before Sam was to come back. Dean wasn't really in the mood to rush into his clothes this time. He placed a hand in Castiel's and ran his thumb over the joint of his thumb, content to simply be there beside his angel. Castiel slid his eyes closed and Dean could feel his grip going limp, indicating he was falling asleep. Dean kissed his knuckles and moved down to pull the cover over him. Sam would text before he got to the restaurant to pick up the food Dean was about to call in so he would have time to wake Castiel up then. For now, however, Dean slipped his shorts on-the ones Castiel had worn almost threadbare- and sat back down at the table to clear his browser history.

* * *

 **Well...yeah**


End file.
